31 juli 1993
by Miga
Summary: Mit bud på hvordan Dumbledore ansatte Remus til posten som lærer i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter på Harrys tredje år.


**31. juli 1993**

* * *

Jeg bør vel lige gøre opmærksom på at jeg ikke er J.K Rowling og ejer derfor ikke personerne eller universet, kun den usle lejlighed er min.

Datoen har jeg hente fra _The Harry Potter Lexicon_

* * *

Først da det bankede på døren løsrev han blikket fra forsidebilledet på avisen. Han viste ikke hvor lang tid han havde siddet og stirret på det, forsøgt at føle noget, bare et eller andet, men da han rejste sig var han ved at falde. Hans ben sov. Han måtte gribe fat i stoleryggen og bevæge benet forsigtigt for at få liv i det. Hans blik faldt endnu en gang på billedet af den udsultede mand. Han havde læst artiklen under billedet for længst. Der havde intet stået af interesse. Kun den halve historie om dengang, og ingen forklaring på hvordan eller hvorfor han nu var flygtet. Det bankede igen på døren, og Remus gik ud i den lille entre for at åbne.

Det overraskede ham ikke at se Dumbledore ude på trappeopgangen. Han blev hverken glad eller vred over at se den gamle mand, hvis besøg altid medførte forstyrrelser af hans ellers rolige liv. Om det var en varulvsmission, eller et forsøg på at få ham til at gå til en eller anden fest for en eller anden han engang havde kendt. Faktisk havde han intet følt fra han læste overskriften i avisen den morgen. Han var fuldstændig tom indeni. En tomhed det var år siden han sidst havde oplevet.

"Godmorgen Remus"

Remus trådte til side.

"Kom ind"

Dumbledore gik forbi ham ind i den lille stue, som også var hans soveværelse. Udover stuen indeholdt lejligheden en lille entre hvor lyset var gået, et badeværelse hvor vandet løb, og et køkken hvor komfuret var gået i stykker. Viceværten havde lovet at reparere det i de sidste mange måneder, og Remus havde for længst opgivet ham. Han behøvede strengt taget heller ikke et komfur for at lave mad, men han foretrak nu alligevel at det virkede. Remus fulgte Dumbledore ind i stuen efter at have lukket døren og set skyggen af sin genbo under dennes dør. Han sukkede. Hans genbo var for nysgerrig, han brugte al sin tid på at spionere Remus gennem dørspionen. Remus havde på fornemmelsen at han holdt udkig efter politiet. Han havde engang set ind i genboens entre da de forlod lejligheden samtidig en aften, entreen havde været proppet med mugglerelektronik, Remus regnede med at han var en eller anden slags hæler.

Inde i stuen stod Dumbledore og så sig omkring. Stuen var mørk. Lejlighedens eneste vindue befandt sig godt nok i stuen, men vinduet var plettet og vendte ind mod en mørk gård. Remus vidste at Dumbledore ikke ville dømme ham for den lusede lejlighed, der lå i et fattigt mugglerkvarter, men alligevel ønskede han nu at han i det mindste havde pudset vinduet, at lejligheden havde været større, at der ikke lå støv alle vegne, at nogle af hans ting ikke endnu befandt sig i flyttekasser selvom han havde boet her et halvt år, og frem for alt ønskede han at papirerne med hans udsættelse per 1. oktober ikke lå frit fremme på bordet. Han håbede at Dumbledore ikke ville opdage hvad der stod i dem. Han stod netop og forsøgte at komme med en ide til hvordan han kunne flytte udsættelsespapirerne samt profeten uden at Dumbledore ville lægge mærke til det da denne afbrød hans tanker efter at hans blik et øjeblik havde hvilet på fugtpletterne på det blegede tapet.

"Giver du en kop te?"

Remus nikkede blot og gik ud i køkkenet for at finde to krus som ikke var skåret, alt imens han med et sving af tryllestaven satte vandet i kedlen i kog.

Da han vendte tilbage til stuen med to kopper te sad Dumbledore og læste i profeten. Remus opdagede at han var irriteret over at Dumbledore havde taget sig den frihed at læse i hans avis, uden hans tilladelse, men han blev så lettet over at han følte noget andet end tomhed, at hans irritation forsvandt. Da Remus satte kopperne på bordet lagde Dumbledore avisen fra sig så billedet af Sirius vendte opad og skulede til dem med de mørke øjne.

"Jeg skulle hilse fra McGonagall og Hagrid."

"Hils igen. Hvordan står det til på Hogwarts?"

"Godt. Det bliver godt at starte på et friskt år efter sidste år, med hemmelighedernes kammer, du hørte vel om det?"

"Jeg læste det i profeten, men der stod nu ikke mange detaljer. Det gør der aldrig" Remus kiggede ned på avisen, og skyndte sig at skifte emne. "Jeg hører at Kedelbrand går på pension."

"Ja, han trængte til lidt ro og fred, mens han stadig havde lidt lemmer i behold, armen voksede aldrig rigtig ud efter den drage, og benet blev aldrig helt godt efter den kødædende panserskilpadde."

"Har du fundet en ny lærer?"

"Du er måske interesseret i stillingen?"

Remus smilede, men Dumbledores alvorlige mine fik ham hurtig til at stoppe

"Jeg er nok ikke den rette til at undervise i det fag."

"Jeg har allerede talt med Hagrid om det, han modtog med glæde stillingen. Men der er nu stadig en stilling ledig på Hogwarts."

"Ønsk Hagrid tillykke fra mig."

"Er du interesseret i en stilling Remus?"

"Måske skriver jeg selv til ham."

"Du er mere end kvalificeret."

"Jeg går ud fra at det betyder meget for ham?"

"Du har intet arbejde for tiden, og du kunne bruge pengene."

Dumbledore kiggede sigende på udsætningspapirerne der fortalt alt om den manglende husleje.

"Du har ingen ret til at læse mine private breve!"

"Severus har allerede indvilliget i at brygge dig Wolfsbane eliksir"

"Jeg bliver nød til at bede dig om at gå, jeg har ting jeg skal nå!"

"Harry kunne bruge en gammel ven af hans far, især nu hvor Sirius er på fri fod. Jeg kunne bruge lidt ekstra beskyttelse af ham. Sirius er tilsyneladende efter Harry. Remus?"

"GÅ!"

Dumbledore rejste sig langsomt og gik. Da han var nået hen til døren talte Remus igen.

"Hvordan er han, hvem ligner han?"

Dumbledore blev stående i døren, med ryggen til Remus.

"Han ligner James. Han er ham op af dage. Bortset fra øjnene. Øjnene er Lilys"

Dumbledore vendte sig. Remus sad med hovet bøjet og panden hvilende på hænderne. Det fuldendte billede af en knækket mand.

"Det var ikke det jeg mente. Hvordan er han? Hvordan har han det?"

Dumbledore vendte tilbage til bordet og satte sig.

"Han er modig, han er loyal, han er egenrådig, hvilket kun er at forvente efter hans opvækst, han har følelserne ude på tøjet, hvilket har bragt ham i uheldige situationer, men også skaffet ham mange venner."

"Godt. Det er ikke godt at gemme sine følelser eller være passiv mens livet går dig forbi."

"Du burde følge dine egne råd Remus. Jeg forventer en ugle fra dig senest i overmorgen om du ønsker stillingen. Jeg håber du accepterer. Harry har brug for dig. Jeg har brug for dig."

Dumbledore forlod lejligheden, han lukkede stille døren efter sig hvorefter han transferede sig væk. Han dukkede frem igen i Hogsmeade, bag Det Glade Vildsvin. Han gik ind i kroen, nikkede til Aberforth som blot kastede et surt blik på ham, og satte sig ned ved siden af den eneste anden besøgende.

"Goddag professor McGonagall. Remus sender sine hilsner."

"Goddag professor Dumbledore. Modtog han stillingen?"

"Han svarede ikke, han sender en ugle."

"Men de to andre ansøgere. De skal snart have en ugle hvis en af dem skal ansættes."

"Det skal de ikke, professor."

"Men du sagde at Remus ikke ville …."

"Nej kære professor, jeg sagde han endnu ikke havde svaret, men når han gør, så vil det blive et ja. Fortsat god dag!"

Med de ord forlod Dumbledore den forbløffede McGonagall. Hun tømte sit glas, og gik derefter op til slottet for at send en ugle til de andre ansøgere og informere dem om at stillingen var blevet besat.

Efter Dumbledore havde forladt lejligheden vendte Remus' blik tilbage til billedet af Sirius. Hans ven. Forræderen. Morderen.

"Du dræbte James. Du dræbte Lily. Du dræbte Peter. Du gjorde Harry forældreløs. Du får ikke lov til at skade ham mere. Jeg vil stopper dig hvis du forsøger, og hvis jeg få chancen, så vil jeg dræbe dig med mine egne to hænder."

Næste morgen sad en brun ugle med et brev om benet og ventede på Dumbledores kontor. Han foldede langsomt brevet ud og læste:

_Jeg modtager herved stillingen som lærer i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter med tiltrædelse per __. Jeg agter at tage skoletoget til slottet, både så jeg kan hvile og så jeg kan holde et vågent øje med Harry. Hvis Sirius virkelig er efter Harry vil han være udsat på skoletoget._

_ Remus J. Lupus_


End file.
